No veo la hora
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Los pensamientos de Shikamaru meintras celebra su boda.


_**¡Hola! bueno espero que les guste esta historia ShikaIno sobre su casamiento. Y quiero decir que este iba a ser un song-fic pero como me he dado cuenta que ya no estan permitidos U.U**_

_**La canción es la misma que menciona Sakura **_**"Ya no veo la hora" de Noel Schajris**_**. Pueden escucharla mientras leen es muy linda.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

No veo la hora

-Shikamaru Nara aceptas a Ino Yamnaka como tu esposa en la salud y la enfermedad; en la…

Pues claro que acepto, cuando Tsunade-sama termine decir su tradicional pregunta yo responderé afirmativamente. Pues no veo la hora de escuchar que todos la llamen Sra. Nara para que así sepan que Ino es solo mia.

Creo que este momento es donde cualquier hombre empieza a dudar y en mi caso –lo cual sería lo habitual- quisieran huir de esta situación, pero también muchos gozan al saber que su amada por fin será solo de uno.

Cuando Ino acepto ser mi esposa mi corazón respiro aliviado pues nunca creí que llegáramos tan lejos, cuando le comente lo que pensaba ella me golpeo en el brazo diciendo que yo tenían muy poca fe en mi y bueno eso es verdad, pero es que mírenla ella es todo una princesa –tal y como le dice mi suegro- y bueno yo solo soy un segundón con mucha suerte.

Jejeje recuerdo la cara de Naruto y Kiba cuando les dije que había aceptado. Perdieron su salario pues habían apostado a que Ino se negaría y bueno Chougi se atraganto de comida con todo el dinero que había ganado. Por lo menos Chougi si creía en mí.

-Shikamaru- escuche la voz de Ino llamarme algo preocupada. Voltee a verla y veo que tenia una mirada aterrada.

-Y bien Shikamaru aceptas o no- escucho decir a Lady Tsunade ya un poco impaciente creo que me perdí en mis propios pensamientos.

-Si acepto- escucho a mi alrededor un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos los presentes. Seguramente ya habían creído que me había acobardado, y bueno no los culpo. Pues yo mismo me he autoproclamado como el cobarde n° 1 de Konoha.

-Y tu Ino Yamanaka aceptas a Shikamaru Nara como tu esposo bla-bla-bla- se ve que Tsunade-sama ya perdió toda su paciencia y también veo la cara de reproche de Shizune.

-Sí, acepto con todo mi corazón- Ino agarra mis manos y las aferra con tanta delicadeza a las suyas.

Sus ojos parecen más radiantes.

-Beso, beso, beso- escucho canturrear a todos y bueno eso no hace falta decirlo pues desde hoy puedo besar a mi mujer sin que Inoichi me mire de forma asesina.

La agarro de la cintura y me acerco a ella, Ino me sonríe y nuestros labios se juntan, un beso suave y tierno comparado con los que nos damos cuando estamos solos.

-Fiesta… fiesta- hoy Naruto y Kiba eran los que gritaban rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

-jejeje Terminemos con esto para ir a nuestra luna de miel- Ino me guiña un ojo y mi cuerpo recibe un escalofrío. ¡No me aguanto por saber cómo será mi luna de miel!

Nos dirijimos a la pista de baile y para comenzar este problemático festejo ponen la canción que Ino a bautizada como "la canción de nuestra unión". Ino siempre así de infantil, por cada fecha importante siempre había una canción que la describiera.

-No veo la hora de Noel Schajris- escucho la voz de Sakura exclamar. Si esa es nuestra canción.

-Ese hombre es un dios- la voz de Tenten deja escapar un gritito. Y Neji lanza un bufido al aire lo cual me causa risa pues por lo que se ve es que esta celoso.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo Shika?- Ino me da sus manos para comenzar a bailar.

-Eso es algo que el hombre tendría que decir- exclame ganándome un golpe por parte de Ino.

-Deja tus comentarios machistas y comienza a bailar- me dice o mejor dicho me ordena Ino.

Al comenzar a bailar, escucho atentamente la canción –lo cual nunca había hecho por creerlo problemático- y creo que Ino eligió la mejor canción para este momento.

Ahora lo único que espero es que esto se acabe rápidamente para poder disfrutar mi luna de miel sin que mi suegrito nos ande vigilando. Es que a nuestros 21 años todavía tenemos que cargar con un guardaespalda. Espero que eso se acabe desde hoy.

FIN


End file.
